


Stress Relief

by LeviZacharias13



Series: Miche Love [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Reader, Cunnilingus, Fireman!Miche, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/LeviZacharias13
Summary: After a long week at work, you were ready to unwind. After going out to the bar, you're treated to a certain shaggy blond beast bent on showing you a great time.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Series: Miche Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little contribution to the Miche fandom. I find there's so few written for trans guys, I hope this little snippet will be enjoyed.

After a long day, you wanted to unwind. There were a few ways you could go about such things, the first being a nice hot shower. So, you stripped and climbed under the water, turning the knob until the heat was just shy of scalding. Your fingers worked to scrub away the stench of work and being in the city. Sweet scented soap rubbed over tired skin, hair lathered with coconut smelling shampoo. The hot water was blissful. Taking a moment to really enjoy yourself, you stood with your shoulders slightly slumped, letting the warm droplets pelt down over your back a good moment before finishing up your bathing and stepping out of the shower. After drying off and wrapping your waist in the towel you used, you wandered, bare chested, to you bedroom to try and relieve more of the tension from the long day. It started with you flopping back on the bed in just you boxer briefs, watching one of your favorite movies. Your mind was everywhere but the movie, you noted. Nothing seemed to be helping the nagging urge to unwind. Which usually meant you were due to "let off some steam" as it were. Baring that in mind, you glanced over at your clock on your nightstand and smirked. Friday night, early enough in the evening for you to still go out and maybe have a little fun. Dressing slowly, you pulled on a pair of distressed black, form fitting jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged all your masculine curves just right, accentuating the time you took to sculpt your body into a lean but fit build. Hair tousled to favorably and stylishly messy, you donned a pair of canvas sneakers and grabbed your wallet before making your way out to your car and climbing into the driver's side. Pulling into a bar you sometimes visited, you shut off the engine to the vehicle and strode inside, flagging down the bartender as soon as he was free. Slate grey eyes and a neat, night dark undercut greeted you. 

"Been awhile since I last saw you," the raven haired man spoke in a seemingly bored drawl. 

"What can I say, I'm always busy," you retorted with a smirk. 

With a shake of his head, Levi passed you your usual drink and moved to resume his cleaning behind the bar. You were about halfway through your drink, eyes focused on the TV screen when someone sitting behind you drew your attention. The forearm that sat beside yours was tanned with fine blond strands of hair covering the rugged skin. Following that thickly muscled forearm up to an equally fit bicep, you couldn't help but hum your approval as that arm became a broad shoulder, which led to bulging pectorals, up to his neck and jaw, framed by neatly kempt facial hair. Finally you met his gaze and nearly forgot how to breathe properly. Warm sea green veiled by shaggy, sandy blond bangs and a smirk that could kill. All attempts at speaking died on your tongue as you stared back into those chartreuse orbs. The man beside you was an absolute visual feast and you couldn't help but wonder what he looked like underneath that almost painted on forest green shirt. 

"Breathe," a rich baritone voice suddenly startled you from your impure thoughts. 

Oh that smirk was sinful. The blond giant seemed to regard you only a moment before Levi came over and filled his order for a bourbon. 

"So, you gonna tell me your name? I'm Miche," the mountain of a man offered, large hand extended towards you. 

Fumbling a moment, you took that huge hand and nearly melted for the warmth now engulfing your much smaller paw as you weakly offered your name. He repeated your name once, testing how it sounded on his tongue, before scooting a little closer to you, dominating the space around you with his size alone. In that moment, you felt absolutely tiny. And you were loving it. You watched one of those huge mitts move to lay on the counter and suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have those long fingers tangled in your hair. Or wrapped around your neck. A whole slew of explicit thoughts played through your mind then and you blushed, imagining all the things this Miche could do to you with his fingers alone. 

"So, what brings you out tonight?" The sandy haired brute asked. 

"Long week at work. Wanted to unwind a bit. And… I might be… Never mind," you blushed something wicked as you almost told him the real reason you'd come out. 

That smirk was back. And you were going to dissolve into a puddle under that aqua stare at the rate you were going. 

"Where do you work? If you don't mind my asking," Miche rumbled out. 

"I'm a barista, what about you?" You fired right back, relaxing a touch into the easy conversation. 

"Fireman," and just like that, you were back to feeling almost feverish as your blush returned. 

A fireman. A tall, built, blond fireman that looked more suited to breaking out into a Magic Mike routine than actually fighting fires. Something you'd pay good money to see. 

"I see," you rasped out, taking a long gulp from your drink. 

You nearly squeaked when one of his hands rested on your thigh, keening softly at the way his fingers draped over your sensitive and partially exposed skin. Your eyes once more roamed over this rare treat and you gulped. 

"Something wrong, my little barista?" The brute almost purred. 

You shook your head rapidly, breathing accelerating the higher those thick digits climbed. He was almost at the apex of your thighs when his hand pulled away suddenly, leaving you sighing out a ragged breath. 

"Did you… Maybe… Want to, you know, get out of here?" You stuttered out, wanting that warmth against your skin once more, though with infinitely less clothing between the two of you. 

"Don't know. What did you have in mind, my cute little barista?" Miche asked, leaning back against the bar and letting you see the way his muscles strained the fabric of his top. 

There was not much left to the imagination with the way the cloth clung to chiseled abs, sculpted pectorals and subtly flexing biceps. 

"I live right up the road…" You mumbled almost too quietly to be heard. 

But he did hear you. And that smirk spread to a grin. 

"Your place sounds like fun, let's go," downing the rest of his drink, you followed suit then began leading the way out of the bar and out to your vehicle. 

He nodded once, telling you he'd follow you in his truck then left you to do exactly that. Pulling out of the parking lot, you double checked that he was behind you as you drove until you came to park outside your humble little abode, his large black truck pulling in behind you. With some haste, you cut off the engine and rushed to unlock the front door, kicking off your shoes as he crowded in behind you, door closing somewhere along the way. 

"You know, I could feel you undressing me with your eyes back at the bar. I could almost see it in your eyes, the things that were going through that pretty little head. That's okay though. I was undressing you before I ever sat down," those plump lips found your neck as one of his hands crept under the waistband of your jeans to toy with your slicked skin. "Oh, baby boy, I'm gonna wreck you. Gonna pin you down and fuck you ragged. You like that?"

You nearly sobbed you wanted this man so badly. The rough pads of his fingers pressed just right into your needy flesh, nether lips parted to let one of those long digits slide into your damp heat.

"But before we can do that, I want you to do something for me, think you can do that, pretty boy?" His voice was a deep rumble that you could feel as well as hear, right by your ear. 

"What do you want me to do, Miche?" You asked timidly. 

"You see, I like to watch. So. I want you to strip and show me exactly how you like it. Think you can do that for me?" The shaggy giant murmured. 

You nodded frantically and led him up to your bedroom, stripping down completely and watching with bated breath as he took all but his boxers off, leaving you to wonder what was hidden beneath. He caught your lingering stare and tutted playfully before laying you back on the bed and coaxing you into a bit of self affection. He watched as you tentatively brushed over your clit, taking your time to see what pulled the best reactions from him. You were going slower than you might normally and he seemed to catch on rather quickly. 

"No need to be shy, pretty boy. Let me see you come apart," Miche commanded. 

Letting go of your reservations, you took up touching yourself in earnest, determined to give this sandy haired tree a good show. One finger turned into two. Curling and pumping into your need soaked depths. Rutting into the stimulation. A rumbling moan pulled you from your ministrations and you opened your eyes in time to see that full bottom lip tugged between flawless teeth. You couldn't take your eyes off him then. The soft groans. The way his hips rocked the slightest bit. The look of pure hunger in those sea green irises. It was all too much and you quickly found yourself gasping and whimpering, hips jumping to the tempo you set for yourself. All at once, your fingers were pulled away and engulfed in a different wet heat. His tongue caressed over both digits, slick pop accompanying his extracting them from his mouth to properly devour you. The salacious slurp of him lapping up and swallowing down your slick pulled a wanton cry from your lips. When he suddenly had both your legs tossed over his forearms and his face buried between your thighs, you keened. Loudly. Body rocking to better feel that skilled appendage and the way he seemed determined to taste every inch of your most intimate areas. Two callused fingers spread your lower lips to let him lick all the deeper at your weeping core. Miche's tongue pressed into your opening and your back left the bed in a delicious bend, pressing you harder into that hungry mouth. He suddenly attacked your clit, fast flicks with the tip of slick muscle leaving you breathless and whimpering for more. A thick finger prodded at your entrance then before pushing inside the curling to pet at all your sweet spots, leaving you seeing stars. 

"Oh, Miche! Oh, don't stop! I'm so close!" You gasped out, body tightening in anticipation of the flood of pleasure building in your gut. 

Plump lips engulfed your mound, sucking harshly on the captured flesh as a second finger joined the mix, immediately pushing apart and fingering you open. The sensations were all too much and with a whine, you snapped, body clenching around the digits hooking inside you as you came undone. The lusty repetition of his name and the word "yes" echoed out into the room as he pushed you into overstimulation. The mountainous male seemed intent on keeping you on the knife edge of ecstasy for as long as possible before finally relenting in his toying with you to sit back at take in you hypersensitive state. 

"Eyes on me, pretty boy," that smirk was back as you watched Miche stand and thumb at his waistband. 

You were about to say something snarky about his hiding the goods from you until he suddenly dropped the last article to the floor and his erection sprang free. Your mouth ran dry. This was the first time proportionate was something to be intimidated by and for a moment, you were reconsidering the encounter. There was no way he'd fit. He watched you squirm a good moment before walking on his knees to trap you beneath him with his hips alone. 

"What's wrong, kitten? Too much for you?" He rumbled darkly. 

He rocked forwards, grinding that pulsing length over your wet core a few times before a dip had that blunt head pressed to your opening. With a silent prayer to whatever gods were watching over you, you nodded and he began pressing inside. The stretch hurt but in the best way and he didn't stop until he was fully sheathed within you, large frame giving a deep shiver as he stilled to take in the way his plush crown kissed against your innermost depths lewdly. A roll of his pelvis and he pressed against your insides roughly, pulling a high pitched moan from you. He started with a slower pace, letting you adjust to the sheer size of him before he gave an experimental thrust. Drawing back just to connect with you a bit more abruptly. When you mewled sweetly for him, he repeated the action. Then did it a third time. Keeping up the rocking until you were practically bouncing off his cock and the bed shook with the force of his pumping into you. The explicit harmony of your breathy cries and his deep guttural groans paired with the wet slapping of skin filled the little space with sound. The frame of your bed creaked in protest as his hammering seemed to only pick up speed and force, knocking you breathless with each time those powerful hips connected with you. 

"Fuck, baby boy! You feel so good wrapped around my cock!" Miche grunted out, sea green staring you straight in the eyes as his face became a mask of pleasure. "Next time, you're gonna ride my cock, hard and fast until you scream my name!"

Those words pulled a breathy whine from you, body moving to try and pull him deeper. To connect you with him all the harder. You would meld the two of you into one if you could, just to feel the immense pleasure from the way those undulating hips pushed him against all your most sensitive spots. All at once, he rolled you up more, knees pressed to your shoulders before he really laid into you. The new angle had him brushing that delectable bundle of nerves inside you with every rebound off his broad form. His fingers flew to you clit then, rubbing vigorously over the little nub until he felt that telltale clenching around his girth. He slowed his movements long enough to let the pressure wane, pulling a frustrated whine from you. Those eyes turned dark as he took up his battering pace once more, seeming deadset on pushing you to your very limits until he stopped again. Right before you could come. Again. The blond giant watched as your expression grew more and more frustrated woth each time he stopped until finally, you almost screamed at him to let you finish. Your body was so beyond ready to just snap, you needed your release. 

"Ask nicely, pretty boy, tell me what you need so badly," Miche groaned out, right on the edge of total bliss himself. 

"Please, I want to come! Let me come! Please!" You keened. 

That near bruising rhythm started up once more and just and you thought he might stop again, he pushed onwards. Right through your toe curling orgasm. Through your stranglingly tight clenching. Until all at once, he slammed himself deep and with the hottest moan to ever grace your ears, began pumping his end deep within you, spilling every sticky white drop he had to give. He rutted lightly in the aftershocks of such a climax, soft little sounds escaping him until he finally came to a halt atop you, tanned skin gloriously slicked with sweat and eyes hazy in his afterglow. For a moment, you both just sat, absorbing each others body heat and reveling in the way the slightest twitches would bring about little shocks of sensation. At last, he eased himself away from you, only to collapse beside you, huffing softly and he reached down to find his pants, digging in his pocket to pull out his phone, which he passed to you with the contacts open. 

"In case you want to bump into each other again. I'd be down to do this again, if you were interested," Miche hummed out, smiling softly as you punched out your number and handed him the little device back. 

"Text me so I can save your number?" You asked, hopefully. 

"I got you," he replied and did as you asked, chuckling softly at your ringtone. "Give me like five minutes and we can go again, if you want."

Oh did you ever like the sound of that and so, you laid back, waiting for him to ravage you again.


End file.
